I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Gallery
Images of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" the second song of The Lion King, and also its' sequel, The Lion King 1½. I Just Can't Wait to be King (1).png|Beginning of "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" I Just Can't Wait to be King (2).png|'Simba:' I'm gonna be I Just Can't Wait to be King (3).png|''a mighty king,'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (4).png|''So enemies,'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (5).png|''beware'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (6).png|'Zazu:' Well, I've never seen I Just Can't Wait to be King (7).png|''a king of beasts'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (8).png|''With quite'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (9).png|''so little...'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (10).png|''hair.'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (11).png I Just Can't Wait to be King (12).png|'Simba:' I'm gonna be... Disney's The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait to Be King - The Main Event.jpeg|''the main event..." I Just Can't Wait to be King (13).png|''Like no king was'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (14).png|''before'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (15).png|''I'm brushing up'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (16).png|''on lookin' down'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (17).png|''I'm working on my'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (18).png|''ROAR!'' Zazu_Thus_Far.jpg|'Zazu:' Thus far... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1771.jpg|''...a rather uninspiring thing.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1778.jpg|'Simba:' Oh, I just Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1779.jpg|''can't wait'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg|''to be king!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg|'Zazu:' "You've rather a long way to go, young master." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|"If you think..." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg|''No one saying, "Do this"'' Thelionking 210.jpg|''No one saying, "Be there"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg|''No one saying, "Stop that"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|''No one saying, "See here"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg|Zazu gets cut off by an ostrich Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg|'Simba:' Free to run around all day... Disney's The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait to Be King - That's Definitely Out.jpeg|'Zazu:' "Well, that's definitely out." Freetorun.png|'Simba:' Free to do it... Allmyway.png|''...all my way!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1828.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg|'Zazu:' I think it's time that you and I Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg|''arranged a heart-to-heart.'' Littlehornbills.png|''Kings don't need advice from little hornbills, for a start.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|'Zazu:' 'If this is where'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg|''the monarchy is headed,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|''count me out!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg|''Out of service, out of Africa...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|''I wouldn't hang about!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.jpg|''This child is getting wildly out of wing...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|'Simba:' Oh, I just can't wait Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg|''to be king!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg Lookleft.jpg|''Everybody look left.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1920.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|''Everybody look right.'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg Everywhere.you.look.im.png|''Everywhere you look I'm…'' Spotlight.jpg|''Standing in the spotlight!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg|'Zazu:' "NOT YET!!!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|''Let every creature'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg|''go for broke'' B7VDTTiIIAE2OyV.png large.png|''and sing!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg|''Let's hear it in the herd'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1953.jpg|''and on the wing!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg|''It's gonna be'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg|''King Simba's'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|''finest fling!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg Lkcs013.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait'' ican'twait4u01.jpg|''to be king!'' ican'twait4u02.jpg ican'twait4u03.jpg ican'twait4u04.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait'' Justcantwait.png|''to be king!'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3403.jpg|The tower of animal power begins to fall. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait...to be king!'' lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3413.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Zazu still holding the rhino before he is about to get crushed. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg|Zazu now crushed by the rhino. ''The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3392.jpg|Timon annoyed by the disturbance. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3396.jpg|"Knock it off!" ''Timon about to stop the ruckus. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3405.jpg|'Pumbaa:' "Timon, look out!" Timon realizes too late. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg|The animals all jumbled up. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg|"Oy. Phew. Show people." Category:Song galleries Category:The Lion King galleries